Talk:In a Haze of Glory
Two words: Bring Antidotes --Lordshadow 05:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Assisting others I gather that it is NOT possible to help others with this quest if you have already completed it, but can we have confirmation on this? -- Orubicon 12:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Beat this battlefield with 2x WHM/SCH, 1x NIN/DNC, 1x RDM/WHM with little to no difficulty on any of the mobs (provided they don't link). Mobs inside are truesight and can be avoided with alot of care. Poison from grenades seemed to be about 30hp/tick. (I did NOT do this myself, moved this from the main article --Lordshadow 15:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC)) Trio is not necessary. I cleared this with no issues as RDM/WHM alongside PLD/WAR. Worth noting is that the Orcish Turret does NOT attack, so its only danger is the poison bombs it drops. I wonder if destroying the flasks will disable its ability to do even that. --Taeria Saethori 00:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Duo'd this as 75whm/blm with a 75Mnk/dnc. I had to use an elixir I recieved from a previous WotG quest because we kept aggroing things but it otherwise would have been unnecessary if I hadnt been /blm or came on rdm/whm. The Turret itself is easy to kill, just have to watch for aggro. I bet a good stealthy rdm could solo the mission. Super easy solo as drg/whm not even remotely difficult. Approach the turret from the SE ledge fall down and pull the 4 orcs closest to the turret 1 by 1 careful to avoid linking. After orcs are dead just have at it. Takes 3mins to kill and wyvern will easily survive the poison no need to try and run away.--Awwwsnap 20:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by PLD/RDM with minor difficulty and about 10 minutes to spare. Attempt to avoid aggro as much as possible, the Orcish Turret takes about 8-10 minutes to kill on its own. Bring plenty of antidotes and 3-4 Yagudo Drinks. * Duoed with a DRG/SAM and RDM/WHM avoiding aggro as much as possible. DRG runs away from Orcish Turret when a poison bomb is dropped, and spams weapon skills while RDM casts Poisona if needed and nukes. *The fight was soloed by a MNK75/NIN37 with antidotes, while avoiding and fighting mobs one by one; was done with several minutes to spare. * Easily solo'd by a DRG/WHM, takes 3 mins to kill turret. Wyvern can survive with only a single use of spirit link. * Duo'd as DRG75/WHM and WAR75/NIN. WAR died once to links around the turret. With Barpoisonra and Barwatera up, the turret never stuck a single poison on either of us. 23:29, 2 October 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as RDM75/WHM with no meds with minor difficulty. Need to avoid aggro as much as possible, and then pull the orcs by the Turret one by one. Leave yourself several minutes to kill the turret after defeating the orcs, it has a fair amount of HP and will take some time to take down. *Soloed as BLM/RDM. Each Orc and Gob can be one shotted or left if little HP. * Soloed as MNK/NIN with relative ease. Took the safest path possible, sticking west and only destroying the flasks that I passed by on the way to the turret. Beat without using Hundred Fists and with about 4 minutes to spare. Used 3 elixirs and 13 hi-potions, mainly to prevent wasting time /healing. Also used 12 antidotes. * Soloed as DRK/SAM with relative ease. Similar to MNK/NIN, I only took out one flask and fought the five Orcs around the turret. After dispatching them quickly, I unleashed on turret. Needed a total of 8 antidotes, used Soul Eater, Last Resort, no need for Blood Weapon. Got "10 min left" message when turret was about 50% down, so time should not be an issue, as long as you avoid any unnecessary fights. Drain and Drain II helped a lot, only rested once after all Orcs were dispatched. DonSpook * Soloed as RNG/NIN with some time issues, won with 1 minute remaining. If u attempt with RNG be prepared to do 1 or 2 trial and error runs. Not recommended but if its your only job like me then give it a shot. Bring some hi-pots, antidotes, rr. Use the flasks to take out at least 4 or 5 orcs, then head to the turret and pick off the rest.Jhromada 10:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as WHM/NIN. I only used Mystic Boon occasionally since the mobs took so much extra damage it was returning way more MP than I needed. I suspect some yag drinks would eliminate the need for Boon if you don't have it yet. A bad pull lead to a death, which caused the fight to be very close (less than 10 seconds remaining). Turret took roughly 7-8 minutes to kill. --MishaRamuh * Soloed as BLM/RDM. You will have to make your way through to the boss trying to avoid any agro. Once you get to the platform overseeing the boss, first you have to take out 1 orc and 1 gob on the platform for you to safely do all your work. Then just stand on top of the platform (DO NOT DROP OFF IT) and use AM2 to 1 shot ALL the footsoldier first, b/c the hexspinner may have a harder time in 1shotting. MUST bring reraise, yag drink was brought too but didn't really need to. IF you link, you die in the middle of the platform. Just get enough MP for AM2, buff up, and continue to kill w/ AM2 until all the orc around the boss died. (Don't continue to nuke if you are double weakened) The boss is just a joke, stand in a distance, and throw nuke at it until it die, 2hr nuke for more mp, and if u do run out of mp before it die, just bio2 poison2 it, and rest up. as long as you do not let the DoT wears off. I kill it w/ 8min to spare. SMN75/WHM37 Solo *User:Turbero (5th October 2008) Part 1: VPRFYd0j6ZA Part 2: PuSkE79WZF4 Part 3: bI19m5Ct0Tc = BLM75/RDM37 Solo = *User:Metticus (24th October 2008) Fight: 1doC0-Z0l8A